La pêche au gros
by katana 00
Summary: Un hameçon téméraire, deux "poissons" sur une plage abandonnée en temps de guerre, attendant d'entrer en action. ... Petit délire qui n'a rien de frétillant. Mordrez-vous quand même à l'appât ?


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Est-ce pêcher de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? Oui ? Ben alors je suis une pécheresse et je n'en ai même pas honte ! La confession ? Connais pas ! Mais ok, en bon petit ange diabolique, je peux faire un effort pour m'absoudre un minimum. Donc ben : pas à moi … le temps de cet OS ! Non je n'ai pas fait d'erreur ! ^^_

.

**Note**** :**_A se demander où mon cerveau va pêcher l'inspiration ! J'aime les défis mais là quand même ! Le sujet est U.A. comme toujours et aborde un domaine qui m'est totalement inconnu ! Donc désolée si y a de monstrueuses conneries, j'avoue direct que je n'y pige rien en matière de pêche ! Que dalle est même loin de la vérité, alors soyez compréhensives, merci ! ^^_

_Normalement cet OS aurait du être posté (comme tant d'autres !) cet été, mais je l'ai oublié parmi mes divers fichiers. Aussi puisqu'il parait que c'est l'ouverture de la pêche aujourd'hui, ben j'ai trouvé que c'était le moment opportun pour le ressortir. Et puis ainsi je me fais pardonner de ne rien vous avoir présenté durant les vacances ! Ouais honte à moi, je n'ai pas eu le courage de bosser sérieusement sur mes fics ! Alors un cadeau empois(s)onné ? Peut-être ! ^^_

_Ah oui ! Tenshi et Aya31, si jamais vous lisez celle-ci aussi : heureuse d'avoir eu l'occasion de vous lire à nouveau ! Merci de votre soutien ! ^^_

.

.

**« ****La pêche au gros**** »**

.

.

Son appât finement ciselé et ferré, Heero amorça avec une remarquable dextérité d'élégantes oscillations sous la voûte stellaire. Gracieusement la lumineuse soie, faisant office de ligne, dansait dans l'envoûtant patchwork crépusculaire. Une mosaïque céleste sublimant harmonieusement la gestuelle qui ne souffrait d'aucun reproche. Laissant ainsi deviner une parfaite maitrise de la pêche à la mouche en mer. Une technique irréprochable, sans faille autant dans le roulé que le faux lancer. Son génie ne semblait connaître aucune limite. Aucun domaine n'échappait à la perspicacité du soldat parfait. Comme toujours, il assimilait aisément la moindre connaissance. Cette pêche écologique, nécessitant un don d'observation et une compréhension des lois de la nature, était idéale pour lui.

Le tableau de cet adolescent, guerrier d'ordinaire, se fondait agréablement dans le paysage marin. Nimbé d'un ensorcelant parfum iodé, offert par l'embrun s'élevant du ressac, il se tenait fièrement sur l'un des rochers servant de digue. Son port altier et intransigeant semblait défier l'océan lui-même. Un duel somme toute pacifique malgré l'air hostile arboré par les traits juvéniles. L'atmosphère était idyllique. Paradisiaque assurément. Un véritable Eden où se ressourcer jusqu'à l'appel sanglant contre l'organisation O.Z. L'espace d'un instant, les troupes de Leos et Taurus, menées par l'excellent Zech Merquise, sous le commandement du redoutable Treize Khushrenada s'occultait de son esprit torturé.

Loin de ces violentes considérations, tel un compétiteur aguerri, il fouettait sa ligne jusqu'à la plonger à plusieurs mètres de lui. Satisfait de son lancer, il patienta tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un poisson morde et agite ainsi sa canne à pêche. La quiétude du lieu imprégnait doucement son âme à l'agonie. Furtivement, il songea que cette région canadienne était vraiment féérique avec ses étendues et ses couleurs vives. Pays où il aimerait faire halte plus tard, en temps de paix.

- « **Belle manœuvre ! » **félicita une intempestive voix aux accents joyeux.

**« Un jeu de poignet souple et ferme à la fois ! … Un doigté parfait ! Tu sais te servir de ton manche !** » pouffa Duo, fidèle à son masque de joker.

Facétieux impénitent, il adorait mettre en boite celui qui secrètement attisait en lui une vague des plus perverses. Malgré sa nonchalance de façade, le partage de leur chambrée à l'occasion de leur mission commune était un calvaire sans nom. La fin de leur infiltration serait une bénédiction pour ses hormones bouillonnantes. Heureusement les cinq scientifiques avaient le bon goût de donner un caractère exceptionnel à ces rencontres. Sinon la folie l'aurait promptement noyé sous des flots d'émois torrides et libertins.

- « **Une canne ! Pas un manche, baka !** » grogna le japonais, importuné de le savoir derrière lui. Piqué de cette énième boutade de l'excentrique pilote de Deathscythe, il retira vivement sa ligne de l'eau.

- « **Tu mouilles déjà plus … ta canne ? **» renchérit Duo, s'accrochant ouvertement au large débardeur vert. La friction de son torse contre le dos du métis le troubla quelque peu. Il remercia Shinigami que son compagnon, trop immergé dans ses manœuvres, ne vit point la rougeur enflammant ses joues.

Omettant cette réplique aux accents sulfureux, Heero se concentra à nouveau. Semblant tourner une manivelle invisible, il insuffla une impulsion étrange à sa ligne. Dernière qui disparue aussitôt de leur champ de vision. Soudain, un son aigu monta dans son dos, suivi rapidement d'une cohorte d'insultes. Par inadvertance, ou pas, son hameçon avait trouvé intelligent de se loger dans l'interminable chevelure du clown présentement collé à lui.

- « **Stupide morue congelée ! Sale bâtard maquereau !** » s'époumona le pilote 02, tentant de retenir sa tresse gesticulant dans les airs pareil à une mouette folle.

Furieux de cette ridicule et honteuse mascarade, Duo se détacha du corps parfait sans demander son reste. Tandis qu'Heero prenait un malin plaisir à tirer joyeusement sur la ligne, faignant de ne pas comprendre la résistance rencontrée par celle-ci.

- « **Je ne pensais pas ferrer un si gros poisson. Ce doit-être un morceau de choix ! **» osa le japonais d'une voix légèrement pince-sans-rire faisant semblant de scruter l'horizon.

Wufei, interpellé par les cris américains de plus en plus véhéments, abandonna une minute la révision de Nataku. Détournant son regard vers les rochers formant la digue, il assista à l'incongrue scène jouée par ses deux camarades. Instantanément, et contre toute attente, un fou rire incontrôlable le saisit. Au point qu'il faillit presque choir de son cockpit. Lui, si placide et hautain habituellement, ne put retenir son élan de joie.

Joyeux boucan qui eut vite fait d'intriguer le couple d'amoureux occupé à se papouiller sur le sable non loin de là. Autant occuper agréablement les heures dans l'attente du moment propice et opportun pour l'exécution de leur mission ! Certains aimaient à taquiner le poisson, eux aimaient à taquiner leurs hormones. Toutefois, Quatre et Trowa se laissèrent le temps de respirer, contaminés qu'ils furent devant le comique de la situation.

- « **Hilarant !** »s'emporta Duo, excédé que les deux asiatiques se moquent sans cesse de son attribut capillaire.

«** Si tu veux pas que je te défonce ta tronche de poulpe, ôte-moi ça ! **» s'insurgea-t-il de plus belle. Son côté schizophrène, si utile lors des combats, menaçait d'entrer en rébellion. A présent, s'il était prêt à étaler le japonais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons !

Heero se tourna vers la sirène à ressort hurlant derrière lui. Le fixa, comme à l'accoutumé, d'un air détaché, indifférent. L'entrainement de J pour dissimuler toute émotion était sacrément efficace dans des situations aussi critiques que celle-ci.

- « **C'est toi ma prise ? **» déclara-t-il faussement dégoûté.

**« Es-tu autant en manque pour mordre ainsi à mon hameçon ? **» s'ingénua-t-il, tirant infantile sur la canne pour vérifier que la natte se mouvait effectivement sous son commandement. Puis complaisamment, enroula la masse châtaine autours de sa main. Saisissant la preuve du délit, il patienta quelques secondes avant de proposer son aide.

« **Mon doigté expert peut aisément s'occuper de … ta queue.** » rétorqua-t-il placidement, heureux de son petit effet.

- « **C'est une tresse, silly boy ! Pas une … queue. **» répondit ulcéré l'américain ne saisissant qu'après la confusion volontaire du japonais.

Sous les rires hystériques et redoublés de leurs compagnons, Heero attira à lui le « poisson » tirant d'un coup sec sur la dite tresse. Or la prise était rebelle. Ne cessant de gesticuler et s'agiter en tous sens pour fuir le requin habituellement froid et insensible. Fallait pas se leurrer, Heero faisant des sous-entendus salaces c'était une bombe armée prête à lui péter à la gueule ! Et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire ouvrir les entrailles comme une vulgaire truite.

- « _Frétille pas ainsi, petite anguille. Tu m'électrises assez._ » songea le métis amusé, conservant néanmoins son visage impassible face aux yeux améthystes encore troublés d'un zeste de colère.

- « **Tu crois que c'est comme ça que je vais tomber dans tes filets ?** » s'offusqua, sur un ton ronchon, le pilote 02 devant la maladresse inhabituelle de son leader. Se moquer d'Heero lui permettrait de reprendre la main et accessoirement de faire abstraction de l'attirance qu'il ressentait à la proximité du corps tant désiré. En bon pêcheur, entendez « amateur de chair masculine », la tentation surpassait la rage.

- « **Prends pas la mouche !** » s'amusa tranquillement Heero, défaisant la tresse.

- « **Arrête de me mouliner si tu veux pas ressembler à un thon !** » le menaça-t-il le poing levé prêt à frapper.

- « **Crois-tu qu'une crevette puisse m'impressionner ?** »

- « **Je ne suis pas une crevette ! J'ai la ligne c'est tout, moi ! **» darda-t-il d'une voix successivement outrée puis moqueuse. Son impatience naturelle reprenant le dessus, il estima que son partenaire mettait décidément beaucoup trop de temps à le libérer. Que le pilote 01 s'amuse à ses dépends ne l'enchantait nullement !

Les choses se tassant visiblement, les trois autres terroristes retournèrent à leurs activités de prédilection. Poursuivant son ingrate tâche, Heero s'assura, d'un coup d'œil furtif, que chacun vaquait à nouveau à ses occupations premières. Rassuré, il en profita pour tirer son poisson plus à lui. Et, passionnément, déposa un profond baiser sur les lèvres frondeuses et boudeuses d'un Duo abasourdi à l'audace du distant leader. Avec délectation pourtant, il se laissa harponner. Titillant ravis cet hameçon lingual qui l'appâtait sans vergogne. Pareil au saumon retrouvant le chemin de son gîte natal, il se sentait étrangement familier de cette cavité buccale. La tempête était passée, la mer redevenait calme.

- « **Depuis le temps que tu m'asticotes, tu récoltes ce que tu mérites. … Crevette.** » lui susurra Heero, emprisonnant la fine taille pour approfondir davantage l'incendiaire baiser.

A cet instant, Duo oublia l'hameçon indélicat prisonnier de ces cheveux. Rien d'autre ne comptait que ces infatigables lèvres au goût de sel. Soudain, un étrange gardon eurasien frétilla contre son aine. Déstabilisé par l'impétuosité de son compagnon, il partit littéralement à la renverse. Désespérément, il s'accrocha à sa bouée humaine qu'il entraina malgré lui dans le ressac. Profitant de la prise, Heero poursuivit son enivrante torture sous les eaux assombries par la tombée de la nuit. Le poisson clown ne résista nullement à cet inopiné et divin alpagage. De bonne grâce, il demeura prisonnier des filets japonais jusqu'à perdre le souffle.

Cependant, la partie de pêche toucha à sa fin, vu l'heure avancée. Remontant à la surface, Heero le libéra. Le relâchant précautionneusement comme un pêcheur le ferait avec une trop petite prise. Abandonnant là la sirène muette, il rejoignit la plage en se délestant de son débardeur trempé et bien trop moulant à présent. Sous la clarté lunaire, la vision s'offrant à Duo finit de l'achever. Son harpon bien armé n'avait su saisir la proie à temps ! Un vif accroc, sournoisement implanté dans son cœur, le fit retomber aussitôt le cul dans l'eau. Barbotant frénétiquement comme le pauvre petit crustacé qu'il était pour ne pas perdre pieds.

- « **Arrête de faire la carpe ! … Lève-toi ! On a une mission.** » rappela l'éternelle voix froide d'Heero, délaissant dans les vagues sa prise estourbie.

Arborant un furtif sourire, Heero se félicita de sa réussite à clouer le bec de son homologue. Sans scrupule, il savourait sa basse vengeance à toutes les taquineries et autres sous-entendus du satyre américain. Cependant, l'obtention de ces baisers n'était pas aussi innocente qu'il voulut le laisser croire. Prévisible au possible, Duo avait mordu à son hameçon comme il l'avait calculé. Et de cela, il était satisfait et heureux. Pouvoir goûter aux charnues lèvres tentatrices sans paraître aguicheur ni dépravé était jouissif.

Rejoignant Wing, il songea qu'un Duo nu sur la plage et cuit à point, près d'un feu de bois, serait un met délicieux pour ses papilles gourmandes. Excellent menu ! Assurément fournisseur d'énergie après une délicate pêche au gros dans les dangereuses eaux internationales. Aussitôt sa décision fut prise. Cette nuit, après une énième bataille victorieuse, le futé et impressionnant espadon qu'il était embrocherait avec concupiscence l'insaisissable anguille. Anguille devenue belle daurade royale. Oui, un sacré poisson, têtu et hargneux, ferré à grands coups de baisers torrides ! La pêche à la mouche s'était transformée en pêche à la cuillère, toute aussi sportive mais beaucoup plus adapté au coriace carnassier américain.

.

.

********** Fin **********

(Et hop une fin en queue de poisson ! Doux souvenir de cet été ! ^^)

.

.

**Note**** :**_ Ok j'arrête ! Ne vous écaillez pas la tronche ! ^^ Cet OS ne mène nulle part, je vous l'accorde ! J'ai pêché par excès de jeux de mots foireux sur la pêche et ça prend l'eau ! Me suis laissée submerger par une succession de conneries écrites à l'époque en moins d'une après-midi (correction comprise). C'était juste une détente pour mes neurones alors cramés par la chaleur ! Pardonnez-moi cette intervention chaotique. … _

_Pourquoi j'ai posté ça déjà ? Ah oui pour me faire pardonner ! Pas sûre que ça soit un cadeau ! ^^ J'aurais mieux fait de la zapper. Mais bon, quitte à l'avoir écrite autant la soumettre et si vous ne l'aimez pas ben je le comprendrai. ^^ … Pour ma défense, songez qu'il y a quelques mois j'étais novice en écriture ! Ouais ok, pas qu'aujourd'hui je sois meilleure (si c'est pas pire ! -_-'), mais bon faut bien se justifier comme on peut ! ^^_

_Oui oui je sais ! Je ferai mieux d'aller continuer les autres ! Ca ne va pas se taper tout seul ! Allons mes dix moussaillons ! Ramez et souquez ferme ! Faut obéir aux ordres des capitaines ! Je mets les voiles dans l'attente de vos reviews bien salées ! _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PS**** :** _Pour info (à celles que ça intéresserait), je n'ai certes pas achevé mes fics mais ô surprise j'ai ouvert d'autres dossiers ! Quoi encore ? Ben ouais ! Qui a un remède efficace pour éviter la dispersion ? Non parce que sérieux, ça me serait utile ! ^^ _

_Les titres ? Bon ils ne sont pas tous définitifs, mais il y aurait donc : « __**Poker face for bad romance**__ » (influence musicale ? vous le verrez ! ^^), « __**Dragons**__ » (un rien m'inspire, c'est navrant et effrayant !), « __**Pommes d'amour et ver galant**__ » (petit OS pour rassurer quelqu'un. Non je ne perds pas mon côté « mutin » ^^), et des suites riquiquis de certains OS suite à des remarques et et … peut-être des évasions vers d'autres fandoms avec « __**Tabou au sérail**__ » et « __**Inconvenant sortilège**__ ». Mais bon pour ces deux derniers, même si j'ai déjà avancé l'écriture, ça reste de l'hypothétique ! Oserai-je être infidèle à nos chers GBoys ? ^^_

_Sur ce : bonne rentrée à tous et gardez la pêche ! ^^_


End file.
